Destiny
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Follow the life of Destiny Amelia Song, the daughter of River Song and The Doctor through these chapters. If I get enough reviews, I may write another chapter :
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

This is a series of chapters about the life of Destiny Amelia Song, the daughter of River Song and The Doctor.

Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this story, except the ones you are all unfamiliar with.

Chapter One: River's News

Probably for the first time in her life, River Song felt nervous. And not in a good way. For she had some very important news to tell her husband, The Doctor. And she wasn't sure in any way how he was going to react to it

Even though River knew every little thing about The Doctor, right down to what he called the TARDIS when he thought she wasn't around to what bow tie he preferred to wear, she had no idea what his reaction would be to this particular bit of news. Though she had a gut instinct that he wasn't going to be very happy. River had a feeling that her parents, Amy and Rory Pond, were not going to be very thrilled either.

Amy and Rory had just got used to being parents to River as they didn't raise her when she was younger. This was because their daughter Melody, which is River's real name, was brought up in the Gamma forests to be made into a weapon to kill The Doctor.

They had just come round to the idea of being parents to a much older version of their daughter. When they found out about River's news, they weren't exactly going to be jumping around for joy.

Not wanting to wait any longer, River decided to go and tell The Doctor her news as the suspense of how he was going to react was almost driving her insane.

Taking a deep breath, River walked into the control room of the TARDIS, where The Doctor was lying on the floor tinkering with the machines engines and muttering to himself. River smiled through her nerves. The TARDIS had been making a lot of odd noises over the past couple of days and The Doctor was confused as she never usually behaved this way. River thought the TARDIS had picked up on her nerves and she was thankful for this. She thought it was funny seeing The Doctor acting confused. After all, it wasn't everyday you got to see him acting this way!

After a few moments to prepare herself, River cleared her throat to get The Doctor's attention.

"Hello, sweetie" she said, nervously tapping her foot on the TARDIS floor. "I have something important to tell you".

The Doctor looked up briefly from what he was doing before continuing with his work.

"Hey River. Can it wait? I just need to fix a few more thermo couplings and I'll be right with you. It shouldn't take long, knowing the old girl". He gave the TARDIS a quick pat.

River decided that she could not wait. Her news was bubbling inside her like a Slitheen desperate to come out of it's human suit. She decided to blurt it out now so they could all get used to the idea.

River let out a big sigh and told The Doctor her news.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant".

With that, The Doctor promptly knocked his head on the TARDIS, knocking himself out cold.

Please review and I may write another chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

We're Having A Little Song!

"Doctor!" River cried, running over to where The Doctor had collapsed. "Sweetie, are you all right?"

She tapped him on the side of his face. "Please wake up!"

River knew that The Doctor would be shocked by her news, but she never expected him to faint! It was most unlike him to behave this way and she hated to admit that it worried her. Her Doctor would never usually do this to her. No wonder she was worried!

After a few more minutes of trying to wake The Doctor, River suddenly had an idea. Quickly stroking The Doctor's hair, she pulled herself off the floor and ran down the TARDIS' corridors toward the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she located the item she wanted and quickly grabbed it. Then, she ran back down the corridors straight to The Doctor's side.

With the item in her hand, River smiled then whacked it round The Doctor's face. If this didn't wake him up, she didn't know what would!

After a few more whacks, The Doctor sat bolt upright, coughing and spluttering. The item River had woken him with was a raw smelly fish!

"Eurgh River! Why did you do that for?" The Doctor exclaimed, wiping a hand across his face.

"Of all the ways to wake me up, you had to go and do that! I'm a big fan of fish fingers but that was taking it a step too far."

He paused to look at the fish still poised in River's hand.

"And why in Rassilon's name do you have a fish anyway?"

River flung the fish to the opposite side of the control room and then turned back to The Doctor, a flirtatious grin on her face.

"Spoilers" she said seductively, taking The Doctor's hand and pulling him to his feet.

After helping The Doctor up, they both just stood there for a few minutes staring at each other, The Doctor rubbing his head where it had hit the TARDIS.

They both looked into each others eyes, wondering what was going on inside each others heads. They could usually read each other like a book, but now it was difficult to tell.

Staring at each other for a few more moments, River finally spoke up.

"So…" River said seriously, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "What do you think?"

The Doctor looked confused.

"Of what?" he questioned, still rubbing his head.

River sighed. She wasn't sure if he deliberately acted this way or if he did it just to annoy her.

"My news, of course" she chuckled, shaking her head at The Doctor's behaviour.

The Doctor still kept on looking confused until he suddenly remembered what River had said.

"Oh" The Doctor whispered, glancing down at the floor.

River put a finger under The Doctor's chin and tilted his head upwards, making him look at her.

"Yes. Oh" she whispered back, letting a hand rest on The Doctor's tweed covered shoulder. "What do you think then?" You're going to be a dad."

River took The Doctor's hand and placed it on her stomach. She then put her hand over his, gently stroking his hand with her thumb.

The Doctor looked down at River's stomach and then looked up at her, now knowing what to say.

The Doctor was known to be a not very reliable person. He proved this when he crashed the TARDIS into Amy's garden when she was 7 years old and he promised he would come back in 5 minutes for her. What The Doctor didn't realise was that by the time he came back, he was 12 years too late! This was something Amy wasn't pleased about.

If Amy wasn't pleased about The Doctor turning up 12 years late, what would she think when she found out he was the father to her daughter's child? She had only got used to being a mother to River again and now she had to cope with being a grandmother as well!

The Doctor didn't even want to think about what Rory would do to him for impregnating his daughter when to Rory, his daughter was still his baby. With Rory being The Last Centurion, he could take his trusty sword out of the attic where it was safely kept and kill The Doctor with one swipe just for having a baby with River. He could even say that he didn't deserve to be a father. This would kill The Doctor even more than if he was killed with a sword.

Maybe he shouldn't be a father to River's baby. They could be so much better off without him and the danger that comes with him. After all, he was The Oncoming Storm. No baby deserved a father like that.

The Doctor was just about to tell River what he thought when he caught a glimpse of her face. She looked so happy that she was pregnant with his baby. He could tell that she thought they could be a proper family now that they had a baby on the way. The baby could be someone they could both love and protect together. They could both show the baby the wonders of the universe from the TARDIS and they could show it every star that ever was. They could both protect it from every danger that loomed its way. Just the three of them. The Song trio. A perfectly mismatched family.

Maybe being a father to River's baby wouldn't be so bad after all.

The Doctor looked at River again and slowly, a grin broke out across his face. He picked River up and swung her around, making her squeal in surprise.

"Oh my lovely River Song. I think it's the best idea in the entire universe! I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a little song!" The Doctor shouted in glee, putting River on the floor.

River smiled, feeling a little bit flustered.

"So, you're pleased we're having a baby then sweetie?" she asked, putting a hand over her stomach again.

The Doctor stepped forward and placed his hand on River's stomach again.

"I've never looked forward to anything more in my life" he said softly, leaning forward and giving River a kiss.

River felt so happy that she thought she could burst. She and her Doctor were going to have a baby. They were going to be a proper family at last. She thought it wasn't possible that so many of her dreams could come true at once. But as it turned out, they did.

After a few more minutes The Doctor and River broke apart.

"So" The Doctor said his hand still on River's stomach. "How far gone are you?"

River laughed and also put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm five months gone" she smiled, glancing at The Doctor through her long eye lashes.

The Doctor's smile turned even broader as he realised what this meant.

"Well, that means you are almost full-term. As you are human plus Time Lord, your pregnancy only lasts 6 months, rather than 9 months which is normal for an average human. So that means little Song should be here in a months time!" The Doctor shouted again, taking River's hands and twirling her around.

River laughed and then came back down to earth as she thought of something.

"Well then honey. I guess it's time. Time to go and tell Amy and Rory" River said, leading The Doctor over to the TARDIS counsel.

River couldn't bring herself to call Amy and Rory mum and dad, just as Amy and Rory couldn't bring themselves to call her Melody. It was just too weird to call them by there proper names now as they had known each other for so long.

The Doctor sort of grimaced at the thought of telling their news to Amy and Rory.

"They are both going to kill me! I know it" The Doctor sighed, as he switched the coordinates to Leadworth 2012, which was Amy and Rory's time.

River laughed and punched The Doctor lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, they won't. You know they won't. Yes, they might feel a little angry at you for impregnating their only daughter but still, What's the worse that can happen?"

The Doctor grinned at River and then flicked a switch on the TARDIS, sending it soaring through the time vortex.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" he yelled as they were both flung around the TARDIS, laughing and screaming. "GERONIMO!"

Please review as the next chapter I am going to write is going to be called Off To See The Ponds :D


End file.
